Candy Girl
by MissHellsing666
Summary: Lincoln Heights fic  After being stood up by Charles at the mall Cassie runs into a girl name Connie who tells her about a job she would good for:a stripper! Now Cassie has to keep the secret of being a student by day and a exotic dancer by night.
1. A chance meet

**Chapter 1**

Cassie walked out down the mall after waiting for Charles for an hour. He didn't call her till then that he wasn't coming at all. Cassie was upset but now even more pissed. _He could have told me he wasn't coming so I wouldn't have had to sit here._

Cassie walked on in thought when she bumped into this girl. They both fell down. Cassie was embarrassed now instead of angry. "I sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over."

"That's okay. Guy trouble?"

"Oh yeah. The jerk." Cassie looked up at her. The girl was had coco brown skin long hair, nice brown eyes, and petite body. "Hi I'm Connie what's your name?"

"Cassie. Look I'm really sorry I ran into you." Cassie said as she picked up her stuff. She saw the girl had a lot of expensive stuff and her clothes were even designer. "Wow you must be rich." She shrugged.

"Not really. I just got a really good job." Connie said with a smile.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a dancer. An exotic one to be more exact." Cassie was shocked.

"But I thought you were a teenager?"

"I am." Cassie was confused. "I'm seventeen."

"I work at this great club known as the Secret hideout. I make so much money there." Connie looked her up and down.

"You should consider working there too. You got the body for it. You would make plenty money." Cassie blushed. She was light skinned with long brown hair and body that was pettie but big where it need to be and that was her breasts, butt, and thighs.

"Don't know about all that." Cassie said.

"Well if you change your mind here is a card to the place." Connie went into her Gucci purse and pulled out a card with a pen.

"Now the place's address is on the front and my phone number is on the back." She gave Cassie the card. "Now the best time to come is during the day that way the customers aren't there. When you do as for a Mr. Burthen, he's the owner."

Connie looked at her watch. "Oh dear speaking of which I have to go there for work. Well see you later hopefully Cassie." Connie smiled and walked off.

Cassie looked at the card wondering about going there. She walked out the mall and got a taxi home. Her mom was in the kitchen cooking and her younger siblings were fighting with each other again.

"Hi Cassie how was you date?" Cassie wondered what she was talking when she remembered Charles. "Oh he didn't show up." Cassie said.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Her mom said. "Don't be I'm so over him." Cassie said and went to her room. She locked the door and started getting ready for dinner. She looked at her self in the mirror just wearing her underwear. She caressed her bra straps.

She wondered what it would be like to strip. She had seen girls on rap videos and TV but she never thought what it would be like. She wondered if she would be embarrassed in front of all those people getting naked.

"Cassie time for dinner!" Her mom Jen called down.

"Coming!" Cassie said. She looked at herself on last time then smiled. She put on some jogging pants and sweatshirt then went down stairs. Everyone was at the table. She sat down. They said grace and started eating and talking.

"Mom, dad? Cassie asked. Jen and her father Eddie looked at her.

"Um I was thinking, that maybe I could get a job if that's okay?"

"Sure honey that sounds like a great idea." Jen said.

"Have you started looking yet?" Eddie asked

"Kind of." Cassie said. There was no way she could tell her parents she was thinking about working in at strip club. They ate dinner and Cassie went up stairs to think about the club.


	2. The interview

**Chapter 2**

Cassie walked on Passion Street that was near the Hills. She walked into the club and looked around. It didn't look like the clubs on TV. She was expecting poles stages everywhere but it wasn't like that.

The place had a stairs leading up and down. She thought about chickening out when someone called her. "May I help you Miss?" She looked and saw him

It was a white man in his forties. He had a round belly and a beard. He was wearing a white suit. "Hello there may I help you ma'am?"

"I'm Cassie…Cassie Sutton."

"Hello I'm Mr. Burthen." He said as he shock her hand.

"So you're the guy Connie told me about?" Cassie said. He nodded.

"Yes I'm the owner here. Now how may I help you?"

"I was wondering about a job here." He smiled when she said that. "Of course Coco told me about a girl that might come around here for a job."

"Coco?" Cassie wondered.

"Oh I call her by her stage name." He said.

"Now come on to my office so we can discuss things."

He moved her in to his office, which was nicely decorated. He sat down at his desk while Cassie sat at a chair in front of it.

"So Cassie ever was a stripper?" She shook her head.

"No sir. I've never had a job before." He nodded.

"Well that's fine. I can have Coco go over some things for you."

"So I'm hired?" He halfway nodded.

"Sure after I see you naked." Cassie mouth drop to the floor. "Oh come on. If you're going to strip then you going to have to be comfortable with people seeing you naked." He walked around the desk as she stood up. He went to the couch and sat down with Cassie facing him.

"Take off your shirt and that skirt." Cassie was nervous. She took off her tank top and then the skirt. She was wearing her underwear. Her heart started pounding. Mr. Burthen walked around her. Cassie felt his hand caress her thigh.

"The bra and panties now too." Cassie took a deep breath as she took them off. Mr. Burthen got hard instantly. Cassie was going to cover up but she kept her hands at her sides.

"Yes we could use you. Hehe you would bring in a good profit." He smacked her naked rear making Cassie turn around and flinch. "You better get use to stuff like that. Those customers like to do that and more." He smiled caressing her face. "You make that ass jiggle when it's smacked." He wanted to fuck her like she was.

"Are you a virgin Cassie?" She nodded.

"Oh they are really going to love you." He smiled. He could imagine pounding away at her little chocolate teen pussy after he finished licking and sucking it. She wouldn't be the only girl to work for him that he screwed. "You can put your clothes back on now. I'll see if Coco's here."

He walked out the office as Cassie redressed. She was so embarrassed. He looked at her with so much lust. She could have sworn he was going to try and rape her. She wondered if this whole stripping business was worth it.

Connie came in with Mr. Burthen. She was dressed in some underwear. She smiled at Cassie. "I guest you decided to come after all." Cassie nodded.

"When do I start?" Cassie said.

"Tonight." He smiled.

"Coco I want you to go over some moves with her and guide her around the club okay?" Connie nodded.

"Oh by the way. I already know the stage name." He smiled.

"It's will be Candie Cane. Since you're so sweetie like Candy." Cassie smiled and blushed.

"Come on Candie let's go teach you some moves." Coco smiled as she pulled her upstairs. Cassie looked and saw the club. Now it looked like a strip joint/nightclub. There were stages with poles and some without. They even had a big dance floor. Cassie saw the lights and chairs. She wondered how many people would be here.

"Come on let's go on stage so you can learn." Cassie went on the stage with her. Cassie looked out at the crowd wondering about all those people. "Do we dance here?" Coco shook her head.

"Since you and I are under age we dance downstairs. I just came up here so we could practice easier." Cassie gave a sign of relief. Connie had put on a pair of high hills. "You were a size six right?" Cassie nodded. Coco gave her the hills and Cassie put them on. "Alright Cassie here something basic." She grabbed on to the pole demonstrating. She walked around the pole and spins on it.

"Now you try it." Cassie grabbed the pole and wrapped around it. 'Good." Connie said.

"Now then on this move it's called a wiping the pole." Connie bend over the pole with her behind. She slowly glided down. She fanned her legs open and closed then went back up.

"Now you try." Cassie grabbed the pole and repeated what Connie did. "See you're getting this." Connie taught her some other pole dancing tricks. Now it was time to striptease.

"Now Cassie this is the part were there really is no pole. This is the part were you dance with your body and start taking you clothes off. We don't have to undress now but when the real show happens you have to."

Cassie nodded. "You know how to move your hips and stuff don't you?"

"Yes I do." Cassie started doing like Connie. She pulled her skirt to show her panties.

"Now a teasing part is to like cover your privates when there exposed. It makes the crowd more eager and when they're eager they give you more money to reveal yourself."

"I understand. So what time the club opens."

"It opens around seven which is about in four hours. The girls have to be here an hour early thought, you know to get ready."

"Okay well I'll tell my folks that I'll be coming home late." Cassie said. Connie nodded Cassie took the hills off and went down the stairs.

"Cassie?" She looked around. "Yes sir?"

Mr. Burthen walked up to her. "You got parents right?" She nodded. "Well you ain't going to tell them about this are you?" Cassie shook her head. Her parents would kill her if they knew she was stripping.

"Well I want you to tell them if they asked that you're a waitress here at the club. Tell them it's a young people club you know were older people can't come too." She nodded.

"But what if they find out it's a strip joint?" He smiled.

"Don't worry. You see Cassie I have upscale clientele believe it or not. They wouldn't want people to know they come here. The part upstairs looks like a nightclub where the older girls dance. The part you and Coco dance in is the real strip club." Cassie nodded. "I'll see you tonight." She said. After discussing a schedule they shook hands and she left.

Connie came down after Cassie left. "Good job girl." He smiled. Connie smiled back. "What can I say? I know how to pick them."

"I'll ask if she wants to play but if not oh well we'll get enough with her dancing."

"What about her folks, Tim?" Connie asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Will see about them." He smiled.

* * *

"Bye everybody I'm gone." Cassie said as she rushed out to the club. "You need a ride?" Jen called. "No thanks my Taxi's outside. I'll be home around 2." Cassie said.

"Now I'm glad you got the job but are you sure about not being able working earlier?"

"Mom it wouldn't be called a nightclub if it were open during the day." Her younger sister Lizzie said. Cassie smiled with laugh. Her sister was very intelligent. "Don't worry mom I worked it out with my boss. I'll work late on the weekends and the on school nights I'll work to like ten."

"Okay but I'm just concern about you being out there that late especially at a nightclub."

"Mom don't worry I work near the hills and they don't have bad crime rate over there." Cassie looked at the time. "Oh boy I got to go." Cassie ran out when her father was coming in.

"Hi dad, bye dad." She said as she got into her taxi that speed off. Eddie looked stunned. "Was that Cassie?" Jen nodded.

"Yeah she got the job and her boss wanted her to start tonight."

"When she'll be back?"

"Around two?"

"Oh no my daughter not staying out that late."

"Eddie don't worry I've already discussed it with her. It's in a good neighborhood with little crime. She'll be fine." Eddie who was a police officer wasn't so sure.

"Well I guest we have to learn to deal with it. I mean she is growing up." Jen nodded. "Yep. She is."


	3. Miss New Booty

**Chapter 3**

Cassie finished up getting dressed in the dressing room. She met some of the girls there. All of them were older than her. They had 3 girls who had just turned seventeen. One stripper name Karrine was really nice to her. In fact she helped Cassie do her hair and makeup.

Cassie was wearing a short pink dress with a bra and thong. She never wore a thong before so it felt weird. She also had on some pink stilettos and straps she didn't know what was for.

"You ready to go Miss new booty?" Karrine said. Karrine was a woman in her twenties with a body Cassie would love to have. Cassie looked up at her. "I'm nervous." Cassie said.

"Coco taught you how to dance right?" She nodded.

"Well you ever danced in the mirror?" Cassie nodded. "Well then just pretend like you're at home in the mirror by yourself. Don't look straight in the customer's face that will get you even more nervous."

Cassie nodded and thanked her. Connie came down in her uniform. "Come on Tim wants you." Cassie nodded going off with her. "Good luck." Karrine said.

"Thank you." Cassie called back. They went down stairs and passed the rooms. Cassie could hear the music beating upstairs. Tim smiled when he saw her. "You look great Cassie or shall I say Candie Cane." He grinned.

"Thank you." Cassie said. "Now then come one and will get you on the small stage in the private room." He pulled her into some other entrance. Now this is the stage. When call Candie Cane you come on out. Then after I introduce you break into your dance."

"Right." Cassie said. Tim walked on to the stage to the room, which had about ten men in it. "Well hello Gentlemen. I say we got a treat for you tonight and trust me it's really sweet.

"As you know as my top customers you get first dibs to see our fresh new girl. Now I know it's not Christmas and spring is almost here but hey candy is candy. So here is the beautiful Candie Cane!"

Cassie walked out on the stage to cheers and whistles. She walked beside Tim. He caressed his hands on her shoulders. "Now you be nice she is new and unspoken of if you know what I mean."

"Go on baby." He said. Cassie walked to the center with the pole. She started the little spin Connie had taught her first, which made them applaud. "Yeah baby!" One of them yelled.

Cassie teased like she was told by lifting her dress up so they could see the thong. All of them started hooting. That's when one of them pulled out a bill towards her. Cassie looked at Tim.

"Go get that money girl." Cassie walked over to the one with the bill. He smiled and placed it in the garter on her thigh. _So that what it was for. _Cassie started moving her hips more seductively for him when another pulled out money and another and another.

Cassie went back on stage and took off the dress. She was close to them so they could put the money in her garter. She turned around and jiggles her ass a little. More money was asserted in the garter.

Cassie now had to undress. She shook herself around and undid her top. She covered them up and pulled her panties down slightly. All the men were clapping begging for more skin. "Show us them tities girl!"

Cassie smiled and did as he asked. Her perky c-cup breasts with it's tight brown nipples revealed themselves. The men were really into it. The put more money in her garter and one put it in her thong.

Cassie then went to the floor and started shacking her booty in front of them. She felt one of the smack her rear but she didn't know whom so she kept dancing. After a little while she placed the thong dollar in garter with the rest and slowly took off her thong.

She was now fully nude. She danced on the poll and sat down. She lowered herself on the pool and spread her legs so they had a view of her pussy. They all hollered and gave more money.

After the song ended Tim came back out. "Now do we get a yes on her?" He said.

All of them applauded and cheered.

"Hell yeah!" One said.

"I think I got a new favorite." Another said.

"You did a good job Candie." Cassie smiled. She had all these men cheering for her and appreciating her. She felt like the most popular girl in school. She went down and got her clothes back on.

"Tim can I call you that?" He nodded.

"Honey I've seen you naked so I think we can go on first name bases." Cassie blushed. She felt his hand on her rear.

"You know you got a no hands off ass. It's a rear were you can't help but to grab." He said giving it a light smack. Cassie didn't like it when he touched her like this. "Sir umm, I'm okay with the dancing part it just that well…I don't really like it when you grab on me like that."

He smiled. "I understand." He had leaned her against the wall. "Candie…let me lick that pussy a bit." Cassie tried to get away when he laughed. "I'm just playing. I'm sorry I do that to all my girls. Candie go put them clothes back on you got a few more shows to do."

Cassie did and left for the dressing room. It was weird running around naked. She went to the bathroom and just put them back on there. She walked to the dressing room when she heard something.

It sounded like moans. She walked threw the big doors and went down the hallway. There were more moans and grunts. Cassie walked around when she decided to peak into a room. She looked in and was shock. It was Connie naked with some man having sex.

"Oh that's it! That feels so good!" She said as he pounded away at her. Cassie rushed out that part of the house when she ran into Tim.

"There you are come on now your up."

"Tim what was Coco doing with that man?" Cassie asked. Tim frowned. He hadn't wanted her to find that out so soon.

"Is this a brothel?" Cassie asked worried about what she got herself into.

"No honey this is a club. Don't worry you don't do anything you don't want to. The girls in there want to sell their bodies. I let them here because it's much safe than on the streets. Now calm down."

Cassie couldn't believe Connie was a whore. She just calmed down and Tim took her back to the stage. She danced for a few more hours then changed to go home. Tim got her a taxi. When Cassie came in and went to her room she took out all the money she got.

She counted it up and saw that it was about 850 dollars. She never had this much money at once before. She put it away in her drawer. She would ask her parents about getting an account to put it in.

She undressed to get ready for bed. That's when she thought about Connie and that man. Stripping was one thing but selling your body? Cassie could never do that. When she was down to her underwear she looked at herself in the mirror. She remembered all those men cheering and clapping at her.

Cassie took off her underwear rubbing on herself. Her pussy was getting wet thinking about sex. She remembered discussing that with Charles. She wasn't ready for it not yet despite what she or mostly his urges were. She knew it wouldn't be with Charles after what he did.

Cassie put on her nightclothes and went to bed.


	4. Beauty and the Bouncer

Chapter 4 

Cassie had been working at the club for over two months now. She confronted Connie about what see saw but Connie just said it was fine. Cassie didn't persuade it because she wanted to keep the peace.

She had gotten quite a bit of customers over that time. She was bringing in more money in by the day it seemed. She had gotten an account and was placed her money in it everyday before school.

She had just finished with a customer when she ran into some one. "Hi I'm sorry." Cassie looked up. He was muscular black man in his twenties with cornrows in his hair.

"Hi what's your name?"

"Cas…I mean Candie Cane." He smiled. "Well Candie my names is Wade and you look beautiful." Cassie blushed.

"Are you a customer?" Wade shook his head. "No I'm a bouncer here and an assistant to Mr. Burthen."

"Okay. I've never seen you before." Cassie didn't know because she would be in the dressing room most of the time and she didn't go to upstairs club when it was open.

"Me neither I heard he had hired a new girl but damn I didn't know you were this pretty!"

Cassie blushed and smiled. "You're handsome too." That's when one of the customers came up to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on girl and let go play." He said trying to pull Cassie away.

"I just finished with you."

"Yeah teasing me but I want to play." He rubbed his piece that was hard in his pants. Cassie blushed now knowing what he wanted. He wanted to sleep with her. "I don't turn tricks sir."

"Well then learn." He said grabbing her along. Wade pulled him off of her. "The lady said she don't want you now get!" Wade said holding him by the collar. "Hey I'm going to pay her!"

"She said no." Wade threw him to the ground. "Not get out or get thrown out." Wade looked down as the guy looked fearful. The man crawled away and left giving them both a dirty look.

"Thank you." Cassie smiled. Wade smiled back. "What your real name?"

"Cassie."

"Well it was nice meeting you Cassie." He caressed her hair. Tim came looking for her. She saw Wade looking at her like that. He saw it was going to be competition. "Wade you supposed to be upstairs and Candie you got a customer."

They looked over. "See you later?" Cassie nodded. The two went their respected ways. Cassie went to the stage private rooms. She had done a party of 6 first then the guy who had tried to rape her. Now she had another one.

He was rich looking as he starred at her. Cassie was wearing a scarf shirt with no sleeves and a pair of daisy dukes short shorts. She danced in a pair of red stilettos. She thought about Wade when she danced.

"Getting bored of me?" Her client Nick asked. He was one of the first ones to see her strip. Every since then he has had private shows with her. "No I'm fine right here with you baby?" Cassie said. Working here had really boasted her confidant with men.

She had undone her top and had been shaking her breasts for him. She started taking off her shorts then pulled off her panties. After giving him a view of between her legs she walked over and sat in his lap like she was taught to do in private shows.

Cassie rubbed her self over his lap feeling him get hard. He had his hands on her thighs giving her more money. "May I kiss them?" He asked eyeing her breasts.

"Now you know better." Cassie said with smile. He smacked her ass like Tim does. Cassie had gotten used to all of that. Nick asked her before about paying her for sex but Cassie refused.

She said she would only dance for him. So he just enjoyed her lap dances. The couch they sat on was nice and long. Nick flip over now with Cassie underneath him nude. She still wore her top but she had undone it to show her breasts.

"Get from on top me." Cassie said thinking he was teasing her. She saw him looking at her. He gave her left breasts a light squeezed. She felt his knee opening her legs apart. Cassie was afraid now. "Please don't hurt me!"

"It will feel good baby." He said wrapping her around him. "Stop! Stop it! Someone help me!"

He kissed her neck while he caressed her. That's when they saw the door open. Wade was at the door and he came right in. He pulled him off of her. "You want a trick go to the other side this ones hands off!" He said throwing him to the floor. "I'm sorry Candie. I didn't mean it." He said.

"Get out!" Wade said which he did. "You okay?" Cassie nodded. Wade walked over and sat beside her. "That's twice you saved me." Cassie smiled. "Well how about a little reward?"

Cassie smiled. Wade wrapped his arms around her then reminding Cassie of her state of undress. Cassie sat in his lap and gave him a lap dance for free. He smiled as she did it. Tim had peeked in hearing a scream and saw them.

He smirked. _Lucky Bastard got to her first._ Wade caressed her sides as Cassie smiled looking at him. "You are so pretty Cassie. I would like to get to know you outside of work."

Cassie smiled when he said that. "I would love that." Tim came in to address them. Cassie got off of Wade and redid her clothes. He told her the next party and stayed to talk with Wade.

"So that's why you didn't introduce me? You know Tim jealousy is not a good thing?" Wade laughed.

"Please. You may get some first I'll get my way in the end." Tim smiled. He and Wade had somewhat of a rivalry, as were they good friends.

"She's not one of the older ones. She's sixteen."

"And you still want to screw her." Wade said.

"Hey she ain't shape liked one." Tim said.

"Either way Tim this isn't a game. I really do want to get to know her better. I want her for more than sex. Unlike you."

"Aren't you seeing Coco?" Wade raised his eyebrow.

"No we broke up two months ago remember?" Wade had been seeing her but since she decided to start hooking he ended it not wanting a hoe for a girlfriend.

"Anyway I'll get back to work." Wade said going back up. Tim shrugged. Wade won Cassie now but he would still have tricks up his sleeves.

A few hours later Cassie finished up and got dressed to go home. She went to call a taxi but Wade came up. "Hey do you want a ride?" Cassie agreed.

"Okay." They got in Wade's SUV and drove off. Cassie liked his car. "Are you sure just a bouncer?" Cassie asked. "What can I say Tim pays me well Besides I do other things too." Cassie smiled. "So what do you like to do?" Cassie talked with him about different things she liked to do especially art. "Cassie do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, why?" Cassie had totally forgotten about Charles. After he stood her up that was the last straw. "Good because I was think about you seeing me again?"

"How about tomorrow at around two in afternoon?" Cassie agreed.

"That sound likes fun." Cassie smiled. Wade drove up to her house and Cassie got out. "Shall I come pick you up or we meet?"

"Will meet at the mall if that's okay?" Wade nodded and drove off. Cassie smiled as she walked inside. She was so happy. Wade seemed so nice and cute. She went to her room and changed for bed.

She decided to sleep in her underwear. She thought about Wade and what it would be like to be with him. She thought about Coco and what she was doing. Cassie imagined that it was Wade and her doing it. She smiled thinking about Wade bedding her. She remembered how it was dancing naked in his lap tonight. He got hard while she did it.

Cassie smiled and went to sleep.


	5. Oh Drama

**Chapter 5**

Cassie went to the mall the next day for Wade. She sat down wondering if she would get stood up like Charles had done. "Hey beautiful." She looked and saw Wade who smiled at her.

He was wearing a red shirt, black dress pants, and leather jacket. Cassie smiled and got up. "Hi." She hugged him. "These are for you." Cassie smiled at the flowers he had for her. He definitely wasn't Charles.

"Ready?" Cassie nodded as she took his hand. The looked around the mall a bit then drove off. Wade said he had something nice planed for them. Cassie smiled wondering how it's like with an older man.

They went to the park were Wade surprised her with a picnic lunch. Cassie loved it thinking it was like a real life date. "Cassie you look really nice today."

"Thank you." Cassie was wearing a blue blouse and a pair of jeans.

"I want to know everything about you." Wade said caressing her face.

Cassie talked about everything. How she didn't want to move here at first and how she really didn't fit in at school and her interest in the arts. She even told him about Charles.

"Well his lost my gain I guest." Wade smiled. He kissed Cassie on the lips. Cassie felt his warm embrace.

"I love you. I mean even thought I just met you I still love you and we have so much in common."

"I love you too Wade." Cassie said. They stayed for a while till it was time for Cassie to go home.

"See you later." Wade smiled kissing her again. "You too." Cassie smiled back. She got out and left. Cassie couldn't believe she was dating an older man. Cassie walked in the house when her mom called.

"Cassie we're about to have dinner?"

"Oh I'm not hungry. I already ate." Cassie said.

"Well you can you at least…"

"Mom I got to finish up some homework so I'm going to my room okay." She kissed Jen on the cheek and went upstairs. Cassie locked her door and did the homework, which really wasn't much.

Cassie then daydreamed about Wade. He seemed so perfect. Cassie smiled thinking about him as she undressed. She wondered what it would be like to be with him. Cassie put her hand down her panties without noticing it.

"Ah…" She said as she rubbed on her click. Connie had told her about that stuff when she was working at the club. The customers love it when she touched herself. She wondered what it would be like if Wade touched her.

Cassie fully removed her panties and rubbed on her click more. "Oh…" She moaned. Her other hand clutched the sheets and her legs got wider. "Mmm…." She inserted a finger in as she continued her masturbation.

"Ah…" Her moan was louder then. She had to stop but couldn't. "Cassie are you okay?" Her dad started knocking on the door. She immediately stopped and looked down at her sheets they had gotten a little wet with what Connie and other girls at the club called "pussy juice." She looked at her hand and it was wet too.

"I'm okay dad." She said. She had to clean her sheets. She put back on her panties and her clothes. She got the bed sheets and got ready to wash them.

"Cassie what are you doing?"

"Oh I missed them up so I'm going to wash them." She said going into the laundry room. She put the sheets in and started to wash them. She got some extras and went back to put them on her bed.

She made a note to put a towel under herself when she did that again.

* * *

Cassie danced on the pole in front of a party of five men. She was wearing an angel costume. She had a short white spaghetti-strap dress with a fluffy end to it. She had on a pair of white tied up stilettos.

The dress barely could barely cover up her panties let alone her thighs. "Honey you really out done yourself. It's like you really did drop from heaven." Cassie laughed at that.

She took off her thong still wearing the dress. She bend over so they could get a peek. Money was put on the stage and in white fluffy garter belt. "Thank you honey." She smiled.

Cassie was very careful with her customers after those two passed incidences. She lifted her skirt to see her nice shaved crouch. She was told to have her pubic her shaved off since that what they liked.

She took off her dress and kept the wings on. She touched herself making them hoot and pay more. Once time was up she let back to the dressing room and counted her money. She got about three hundred dollars.

Tim came walking down to the dressing room. "Hey Candie."

She turned around. "Hi Tim am I up again?" He shook his head.

He walked over to her. "You're dating Wade right?" Cassie nodded think about him. They had been dating three months now. She remembered when he came to pick her up from school one day. Charles was trying to talk her back into giving him another chance.

When he saw Wade pull up in his car and Cassie go with him, he gave up. "You shouldn't see him." Tim said. She looked up shocked.

"Why not?"

"He's dating Coco." Cassie mouth dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe it. "No it's a lie. He wouldn't do that."

"Oh he had and he does. Just ask Coco she'll tell you." Connie knew they were going out together. How could she have done this?

"I didn't want to tell you this but I didn't want you to get hurt."

Cassie thought about this. "Excuse me." She ran out the dressing room. Tim smiled to himself. He worked it out with Connie so they would break up. He wanted Cassie for him but also to be one of his whores.

He had so many people offer him money for her services. All he had to do was get her vulnerable and swoop in as Mr. Caring. Once he had her for himself he would sell her pussy to others.

Cassie walked up the stairs in tears. How could Wade do this to her? She had to ask Connie if it was true. She looked for them when she saw it. Connie had kissed Wade on the lips. She held herself not believing it was true. She ran away back to the dressing room crying.

"What's wrong baby?" It was Wade. "Baby come here why you crying?"

"Don't touch me." Cassie said pushing him away.

"What I do?"

"How could you do this to me? I thought you said you love me?"

"Baby I do." Wade said trying to hold her.

"Then why are you seeing Coco?!" She asked in tears. Wade was in shock.

"I'm not seeing Coco! Who the hell told you that?"

"I saw you kissing her!" Cassie said.

"I didn't tell her to do that. She walked up to me and I told her go on. That's when she kissed me on the lips."

"Have you ever slept with her?" Cassie asked. Wade wanted to say no but he had. He and Connie dated for about a six months.

"Cassie listen to me…"

"Oh my God! You have slept with her!" Cassie said now truly heartbroken.

"Baby please listen to me." Wade said trying to hold her and explain.

"Let me go! I hate you!" Cassie ran out the room. Karrine heard everything and walked out. "What happen?" Wade shrugged still in shock. "I don't know. She saw Coco kiss me and clammed I was sleeping with her. Coco and I haven't been intimate since we broke up."

"Well did you tell her that?"

"I didn't get a chance to. She just got so upset and ran off."

"Karrine please talk to her for me and tell her I love her. And I would never hurt like that."

"I will." Karrine said. She went to the dressing room where she found Cassie crying.

"Honey what's wrong?" She said lifting her head. "Wade...he has been cheating on me with Coco."

"No he isn't it."

"Yes he did. I saw her kiss him and he has slept with her."

"Of course he slept with her they used to date." Cassie looked up when she heard that.

"They dated for about six months then broke up."

"But why did they break up?" Cassie asked.

"Coco started hooking a while back. When Wade found out he was shocked. He asked her to stop but she refused so he broke up with her. They haven't been together since."

"Why didn't he tell me that?"

"He said you didn't let him talk." Karrine said.

"Candie I'm going to tell you something. Tim set this whole thing up." Cassie was shocked.

"But why would he do such a thing?"

"Girl he's has his eye on you since day 1. He probably told Coco to get Wade in an awkward position so you could see them and lead to a conclusion.

"He's done it before but it was with a different girl and guy. She was so heart broken about it. Tim came in making it look like he had been on her side and bam they got in bed together. He then started pimping her out a while."

Cassie was in so much shock. Why would Tim, Connie for that matter do that to her? She had to find Wade and apologize. "I got to go tell him I'm sorry." Cassie said getting up wiping her tears.

"Candie I'm going to tell you this. He loves you truly and told me to tell you."

"Thank you." Cassie said.

"Welcome. Now let's fix you face. You can't go walking around with makeup running all over it." Cassie laughed. After her face was fixed she went looking for Wade he was at the front.

"Wade…" He turned to her with a smile. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I said I hated you and yelled. I love you." Wade smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you too baby." Cassie smiled glad to be in his arms. He kissed her lips.

"So are we still up for the beach tomorrow." Cassie nodded with a smile. Karrine looked on with a smile. Cassie was to sweet a girl to be turned into some sex toy for Tim. After the two finished reconciling they went back to work.

When work was over Wade took Cassie home after they pulled over and the two made out. He kissed her lips and sat her on his lap. Wade had moved his hands under her blouse. "Oh wait." Cassie smiled.

"Could you spend the night with me when we go out?"

"I'll see but do you think my parents would let me spend the evening with a grown man?" The two laughed.

"Talk to Karrine and see if she can become a cover." Cassie thought about it then decided to try. She got her cell phone and called her since she was still at the club. After discussing it with her Karrine agreed to be her cover.

"It's settled." She smiled as he kissed her. "Good then I'll have the day planned for us." Cassie nodded. She went into the house and up to her room. She saw her mom was up and asked her about the sleepover. Jen said it was fine. "You work so much you deserve to have a little fun."

"Thanks mom. Goodnight." Cassie hugged her and went to her room. She locked the door and looked to see what she could wear for Wade. She looked in her draw at her underwear. Cassie only saw the outfits she used at the club but Wade had seen her in all of them.

She made a note to stop by Victoria Secret before she met him at beach. Then Cassie realized what she had been doing and blushed. She was getting things for if like she was planning to go to bed with him.

Cassie was nervous. Would she really lose her virginity tomorrow? Cassie took a deep breath and got the clothes she would wear back home, and after the beach. She decided to still stop by Victoria Secret tomorrow.

She went to bed thinking about tomorrow's events.


	6. Life Changes

Author note: I got my first review! Thanks **ghettobabe510**! Anyway sorry I haven't been updating I kind of didn't like what I wrote so I just kept tweaking it. Now I'm some what happy. Warning: some X-rated scences. I'll have seven and eight up shortly. Without further wait here is Chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Cassie played in the water with Wade at the beach the next morning. It was the official first day of summer since Cassie last day of school was on Friday.

She had kept her promise to her parents that her job at the club wouldn't get in the way of her schoolwork and it didn't. In fact she finished up with a higher GPA then she started, mostly because she worked with girls in college like Karrine helping her with her math.

She had on a plaid bikini, matching flip-flops and a straw hat she had taken from Wade who was casing her for it.

"Give me that back girl!"

"No!" Cassie laughed holding it on her head. That's when he grabbed her making her laugh harder. Cassie loved him grouping her like this. "I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too baby." Wade said kissing her back. "Now all this has made me hungry you?" Cassie nodded.

He put her down and they went to the boardwalk for lunch. Wade paid for everything Cassie got. "Cassie you mind if take a few pictures of you before we go back?" Cassie nodded as Wade got out his camera. She leaned on the boardwalk with a smile. Wade looked at the precious gem in his camera screen.

They went back to Wade's apartment after lunch. Cassie had never been here before so she was curious.

They turned on Lexington Street and pulled up in front of an apartment complex. Wade grabbed Cassie's things and they went up to his condo. He opened the door for them and turned to Cassie. "Here it is." Cassie smiled as she walked into the apartment looking around.

It was so pretty to her. It was made with modern black, red, and white furniture. Cassie sat down on the sofa while Wade put up her bag. "What do you think?" He called. "It's beautiful."

"Beautiful? Damn I need to make it look manlier." Cassie laughed as he walked over to sit by her. "Would you like a tour?" She nodded. He took her hand leading her around the big apartment. After finished the usual he took her to his special room.

"Come on there is something I want you see. Now I don't let a lot of people come in here." Cassie nodded.

Wade unlocked the door with his key and showed it to Cassie. She was in shock. It was an art studio. It had a canvas, paints, and painting that had been already made. Cassie smiled as she looked around.

"You're an artist?" Wade nodded with a smile.

"But why are you a bouncer at a club?"

"I got to do something between selling paintings especially since I'm in school for engineering. I don't know when I'm going to sell another so I work at the club so I can have a study income."

"I understand." Cassie looked at some pictures of landscapes. "Are you a photographer too?"

"Yes I am. In fact I finished school for that and painting last year."

"You went to an art school?"

"Sure did. Top of my class if I may add. Now I just hope my engineering degree ends up like that." Cassie couldn't believe she was dating an artist. It was like a dream come true. Cassie, who was an artist herself loved the fact that Wade was also, in fact a good portion of her money went on arts supplies.

"So what do you plan to paint next?" Cassie asked wanting to see him in action.

"You." Cassie was in shock.

"You want to paint me?" Wade nodded.

"I do." He kissed her.

"So will you model for me?"

"Sure. Of course I will!" Cassie was really excited. She had model before but that was different.

"Good." Now I want you to wear something for it."

"Okay what?"

Wade walked over to the sofa where there was a long black scarf. He wrapped it around her then thought about it. "You got any black laced underwear?" Cassie nodded.

"Good go put them on." Cassie nodded and went into the bedroom. She sat on Wade's large bed and went threw her over night bag she got the underwear she bought from Victoria and put them on.

"Okay I got them on." She said going back to the studio only wearing that and the lip-gloss she had on.

Wade had set up the area he wanted her in. "Good. Now come here." Cassie walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her lips and undid her bra. Cassie almost covered up when he revealed her breasts. "I just want you wearing the scarf and your panties." Cassie nodded and took the scarf. She sat on the little bench he had for her.

"Okay first I'm going to take a picture just in case I don't get a chance to finish it. Then I'll start painting you."

"Alright." Cassie said arranging herself for him. She had her back faced to him and her head turned. The scarf was place to cover her breasts and her knees were in a kneeling position. Cassie had a pair of earrings her grandfather had gotten her for Christmas.

She had straightened up herself after the beach. She turned her face towards him with a smile. "I need you to give me a slight one okay." Cassie nodded and did as she was told. Wade took his camera.

"Okay just like that…" _click_

"Good now I can draw and paint you." He smiled.

He sat at the canvas and began. "You know when you told me you were an artist yourself I knew you love this room."

"Really?" Wade nodded

"I never let anyone in here before. Not even my former girlfriends before you." Cassie smiled to herself. She had a part of him Connie or anyone else never had or will. That was Wade's artistic side. They shared a love of the arts.

"Hey you're getting too happy!" Wade said.

Cassie laughed and returned to her half smile. Wade nodded and returned to paint her. After about an hour Wade went over and rubbed her shoulders. "Why don't we take a break and I make us dinner?" Cassie nodded. She turned around as the scarf barely covered her breasts. Wade rubbed the hair out of her face caressing it.

He kissed her lips and had her lay back down. He kissed her neck gently and trailed down. The scarf was removed and he kissed a breast. Cassie moaned in pleasure. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her stomach licking her belly button. Cassie moaned deeper at that. He kissed it once again then they both heard something out of the blue. A muffled growl was sounded. He realized it was her stomach. He smiled and looked up to see Cassie blushing with embarrassment.

"Why I don't I start on that food?" He kissed her and left out. Cassie was so embarrassed. When Wade and her were about do it her stomach had to make that loud noise. She was also a little relieved. She put her bra back on and went into the bedroom to change.

While she did she could smell the food Wade cooked. After she put on her dress she went back out with him. She smiled seeing he had put out a dinner set for them.

"Wow you did this yourself." She said. "Well as a bachelor/starving artist I had to learn how to cook or starve." Cassie laughed as she sat down.

Wade went over to push her chair in. Cassie looked at him as he cooked. She could still feel his lips pressed against her breasts and his tongue on her stomach. When Wade finished he sat down the food for Cassie and himself.

The two said grace and then ate. Cassie asked everything Wade knew about in the art world. He happily told her them.

"This is so good." Cassie said as she got another mouth full of wild rice. "Well I'm originally from Louisiana so my grandma used to make all this Creole food. I guest I picked it up from her."

"So whose your family Wade? I never really heard you talk about them."

"Well my mom and dad were artists themselves. Mom was painting dad was photography and I picked up on both." He got a little sad.

"I lost them both after my graduation from art school in a car accident."

"Oh no." Cassie said feeling bad for asking him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright I mean its not like you were the drunk in the Chevy that ran into them." Wade said.

"That's why I don't even drink that much because I wouldn't want to cause someone that much pain ever." Cassie held his hand. Wade looked up at her with a smile.

"Cassie…you're the first person I ever told that to." He kissed her hand. Cassie got up and went over to sit in his lap. She kissed his lips holding him. She was learning new things about Wade by the minute. Things she was the only other person who knew about them.

Cassie helped Wade cleaned up and they went into his bedroom. "I want to go change right quick okay?" Wade nodded taking off his house shoes. Cassie went into the mirror and took a deep breath. She knew what she what she was about to do would be life changing.

Wade finished undressing to his boxers and set up a few candles when he remembered something. "Cassie, baby? I was thinking that you could have the bed and I…"

His mouth dropped when he saw her. Cassie had on a white laced Negligee with panties underneath. She gave him a smile and walked over to him. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Wade said feeling himself erect as he sat on the bed. Cassie walked over and sat on his lap. She undid the front to reveal her breasts. "Are you sure you want me to?" Wade said rubbing her breasts.

"I'm sure." Cassie said. That was all Wade need to hear. He took off the outer skirt. He placed Cassie on the bed sucking her breasts like an infant. Cassie moaned and clutched the sheets as he did.

"Oh!" Cassie felt Wade put a hand down her panties. Her rubbed on it gently then inserted a finger in her. His other hand twirled a nipple around. Cassie was really into it then. Her body never felt like this before. She remembered the night she masturbated about him. Her small hands didn't compare to his thick ones.

The same hands he had painted her portrait with were making her body feel things it never thought possible. "Time these panties came off." He said as he pulled them down. He spread her legs apart giving her click a quick lick. "Umm…" Cassie yapped.

Wade then began to suck and lick her pussy in a circular motion. "Ohh!" Cassie never imagined it would feel like this. Wade moved his tongue like he moved a brush on his canvas. "You like it when I lick your pussy?" Wade said as he jabbed his tongue in her making her shudder.

"Yes I like it when you lick my pussy. It feels so…AH!" Wade had placed his tongue a long with a finger inside her. He removed them and turned her bottom half over to do the same. Cassie clutched the sheets as he worked his magic on her.

Wade gave her pussy one last lick and rub then took off his shorts. Cassie's eyes grew when she saw how large his cock was. Wade kissed her lips. "I want you to get me ready now baby."

Cassie wondered what he meant till it became obvious. He wanted her to suck his cock. "I've never done that before." Cassie said. Wade laughed. "You said you were a virgin so I hope not."

He kissed her lips and sat up near the headboard. "Lick it." Cassie crawled over looking at the throbbing organ. She licked it with her tongue like he asked. She saw it wiggle a little. Cassie licked it again interested in it. It tasted funny but not as bad as she thought it would.

"Now put it in your mouth." Wade instructed. Cassie wondered if she could touch it. "May I touch it?" Wade smiled. "Of course grab it but not to ruff and suck it lick a lollipop you don't bite."

Cassie nodded on her knees to give herself some length. She touched it and rubbed on it. It felt soft and hard at the same time. She put it all the way into her mouth as she could. She sucked on it like Wade told her.

"That's it baby nice and slow first then speed it up." Cassie did as she was told. She sucked on it slow then fast. She looked up to see Wade grunting at her. She licked his dick on the head tasting something come out of it.

"That's good baby I'm hard now." He had to screw her before he come. He placed her on the bed and positioned her. Cassie grabbed the sheets thinking it would hurt. She wouldn't be little girl but a woman after this.

Wade rubbed his penis over it and plunged in. "AH!" Cassie screamed. Wade moved it in slowly at first to get a good pattern then went much faster. Cassie screamed and hollered clutching the sheets as he laid on top of her body with his cock connecting them.

"Ah…Oh…umm! Oh GOD!" Cassie yelled between thrust. Wade wrapped his arms around her and she around him. Cassie looked deep into his eyes as he did her. She loved him so much and knew he was the one she had to give her body to as her legs wrapped tighter around him.

Wade pulled out of Cassie fast. "Flip over quick!" Cassie went to her stomach and Wade plunged into her again. Cassie moved her hand under her to feel his cock going inside her.

"Cassie I'm about to come!" Wade said as he pulled out. Cassie had gone to her stomach as Wade started pouring out his seed. Cassie felt the sticky liquid go on her thigh. He rubbed it in on her taking up her lips again.

"I love you." He said out of breath as she was.

"I love you too." She said. "You get me hard again I'll do it." Cassie smiled. They went to the bathroom to clean up and went back to bed. Wade held her in his arms as the two choose to sleep naked.

* * *

Cassie woke up the next morning looking around. She wondered why she was so sore when she remembered last night's activities. She especially remembered realizing she was nude. She looked over to see Wade was gone. 

She wondered where he went when she got a good morning. She looked to see Wade coming in with a tray of food for her. "How's my angel doing today?" Cassie smiled.

"Fine." He sat down the tray and kissed her. "Good. Now then I made you breakfast in bed."

Wade sat the food for her. The two ate it to each other then made out. Cassie smiled as Wade teased between her legs with his tongue. That's when she got a ring on her cell. Wade got it for her and gave it to her.

Cassie saw it was her mom. "Hi mom what's up?"

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No I've been up." Cassie wasn't going to tell her mother that Wade was licking her pussy when she called.

"Well I need you to help with something today."

"What Time do I have to be home?"

"About noon."

"Okay love you mom. Bye." Cassie turned off the phone looking at the clock on it. It was 8 so she had four hours. "I got to be home by noon." Wade understood.

"I think I have time to do it by then." Cassie laughed as he got on top of her. Wade had her legs wrapped around him as he pounded his way in. Cassie yelled louder especially when he came inside her this time. "AH!"

Wade pulled out and kissed her lips. "Let's take a bath together." He smiled. Cassie smiled back as he picked her up and took her to the bathroom. He filled the tub with water and bubbles as they both got in.

Cassie sat on his lap with his cock lying on her thigh. Wade washed her up and she did him. After their bath the couple got dressed and Wade took Cassie home. "What time do you want me to pick you up for work?"

"Well I have to be there by six so maybe five-thirty?'

"Alright five it is." Wade smiled as he kissed her. Cassie nodded and went inside. Cassie walked into see them finishing up breakfast. "Hi guys."

"Hi stranger." Jen smiled. Cassie rolled her eyes. "Can I help?"

"Sure." Cassie took dropped her bag off upstairs and helped the family clean up the kitchen.

"Mom since school is out could I work a little bit later on weeknights?"

"I don't know it's hard having you work when you do on Saturday and Friday nights."

" I know but please. I'll keep the regular hours on the weekends and on the weeknights I work to about one."

Cassie really wasn't going to increase her hours for the money. She did it so she would have more time with Wade. Cassie wanted him to bed her again. It was hard to stay still as she imagined his cock inside her once again gliding in and out her body.

"Once you start having sex you never stop." Cassie figured in her mind and she sure wanted Wade again.

Jen wasn't so sure. She wasn't really thrill Cassie was working on school nights but now it was summer and she wanted to work later. It wasn't like when she was in school and she worried her grades would drop. Instead to her surprise Cassie's grades went up.

She was just worried of Cassie being at some nightclub so late at night. Jen reliantly agreed. "Alright Cassie you may work longer." Cassie smiled and hugged her mom with thanks.

"I'll go do my chores now so I can have them done when I get ready to leave." Cassie rushed out the kitchen to finish up. After her chores were done and she spent time with her sister Lizzie and brother Taylor who she hadn't spent time with in while.

Cassie went into her room happy it was her own. Cassie remembered them living in a cramp little apartment. She locked the door to undress. Once nude she got on the towel she had learned from last to do it.

She spread her legs thinking about what Wade had done to her. What she wanted him to do. Just then she felt herself getting wet with pleasure as she rubbed herself lightly. She imagined more making her even wetter. She was hot with desire. She wanted him to touch and make her feel good again.

Cassie looked at her clock and saw it was four. She got off her bed and went to the bathroom. Cassie turned on the cold shower, which didn't quench the fire inside her. After she finished dressing she got ready for work by putting on a tie up blouse and a pair jean shorts.

She yelled bye to everyone and went outside to see Wade. She walked up to the block as his SUV came around the corner. She jumped in and her drove off. "Wade could you…"

"Do what baby?" He looked at her seeing how she looked. She was rubbing her legs together twirling her fingers on her hair. Wade smiled. His little baby was a little horny.

He pulled over to a turn and drove a little ways in the woods. "My baby wants some cock?" Cassie nodded in lust. Wade decided to tease her since she was like this. "Let's go in the backseat."

Cassie agreed. She climbed in the back as Wade opened the door and got in. He pushed the seats back as Cassie began to take off her panties and the shorts. She undid her top revealing her breasts.

Wade undid his pants to reveal his cock. "You got to do me first before I please you." Cassie crawled over and rubbed on his penis. She sucked on his cock like he had taught her giving all of it attention. Wade groaned placed his hand on the back of her head as her mouth kept control on him.

"Good girl." Wade said. Cassie took him out and licked him. "Can you fuck me now?" She said sucking on it to make it nice and harder. "Oh I'll fuck you now." Wade said surprised at her cussing.

He lied her down and sucked her breasts. Cassie was glad at his attention but she wanted his mouth somewhere else. Wade got the message as he fingered her. He teased her more. "You want my mouth on your pussy."

"Yes!" Cassie said. Wade smiled as he got between her legs. His tongue licked and lashed at Cassie giving her what she wanted. "You like that?" Cassie nodded. He fingered it as he kissed and licked her womanhood. Cassie had what she wanted now she wanted something else.

"Stick it in me." Wade smiled knowing what she wanted. "What you said?" He asked licking it again. "I want you inside me." Cassie said in lust. Wade licked her again.

"You want what of mine inside you?"

"Your penis."

"You mean my cock?" Wade said licking her as he inserted another finger.

"Yes! I want your cock inside me!"

"Inside what?" he said as sucked on her rose again.

"I want your cock inside my pussy!" Cassie yelled. Wade smiled and wrapped her legs around him. He penetrated her hard and strong. Cassie yapped happy she finally got what she wanted. Wade put one of her legs up and went in little harder. Cassie grabbed the side of the seat on him.

He grabbed her and sat her in his lap. Cassie felt herself glide down on all of his length. She clenched her teeth in pain and pleasure. "Now you learn to ride this dick." Wade placed her up and down on him. Cassie hurt as he did it this way. He grabbed her thighs to make her go on him.

Wade jammed inside her making Cassie scream. She kissed him on the lips as he smacked her rear. "Whose pussy is this?" Wade said as he rubbed her click with his thumb. "It's your pussy baby!" Cassie yelled. He went harder and harder till he came inside her. Cassie was glad but she wanted more. She wanted him to keep going.

"Let's do it again?" Wade looked at her with a smile. She defiantly was horny. "Cassie I already came. You got to get me hard again." Cassie wondered how when she thought about sucking his cock. That got him hard but what if he came in her mouth. Cassie wondered how to make him want her again when she came with an idea.

Cassie rubbed her click over his cock. Wade grunted now as he started to get hard. "Is that working?" Cassie said as he had a breast put in his mouth for a taste. Wade was hoping she would just suck his cock but she didn't and just rubbed her pussy on him.

"Cassie…" He groaned.

Cassie rubbed over it more and faster feeling his answer. Wade tried to resist but couldn't. He took her thighs and jammed right back into her. Cassie yapped as he went inside her with a passion.

That's when he stopped fully inside her. "Move!" Cassie pouted. Wade was going to regain his control. "You move yourself." He stretched his hands on the chair. Cassie pouted. Cassie lifted herself up and down on his cock. It was painful but she bared in order to please herself.

Wade smiled watching her face as she used him for support. Once Wade saw she had enough torture he helped her and rammed it in her again. "Better?" He said. Cassie nodded. She had turn around with his penis still inside. Cassie was facing the front of the car as Wade started pounding in her again.

She felt him smacking her again as she leaned on him. Wade smiled at her in lust. He had his Cassie doing all these dirty things were enough to make him turn on. In fact she was the best girl he had ever been with even though she was inexperience. He pulled her legs back a little bit further and sucked her neck.

He figured it was because he loved her more than anything. He kissed her neck as he rubbed her click. "AH!" Cassie moaned as he put her up on the seat for some doggie style play. He smacked her really hard. She felt him about to come. Wade pulled out made it for her mouth.

"Open up baby." Cassie did as she was told. "That's it baby." Cassie felt the cum go into her mouth. She licked his cock as it went in her mouth. Wade rubbed his head over her lips. It was salty tasting and thick. Cassie was about to choke on it when Wade had her swallow some and spit the rest out outside.

"You better now?" Cassie nodded. Her lust was satisfied. Wade looked at the dashboard and saw it was ten minutes to six. "Get dress so I can take you to work." Cassie nodded out of breath. She was so sore that it hurt. Wade helped put her clothes back on and sat her in the front seat. Cassie dosed off in a matter of minutes.

He smiled at her remember how he watch when she fell asleep before. After they first made love she was sleeping like an angel. Cassie was very precious to him. He drove to the club and had Cassie waked up.

"You need me to carry you inside?" She shook her head and said she would manage. She got out the car and Wade carried in her bag. She took it and went to the dressing room.

"Hi everybody." Cassie said. The girls turned to her when she said hi. They noticed it. The way she walked, the way her clothes were fixed, and the hickie on her neck. "Well looks like Candie got her cherry popped." A girl Cristal said.

Cassie wondered what they meant. Karrine smiled. "Looks like the baby's not a baby anymore." That's when Cassie knew that they knew she had slept with Wade. She was so embarrassed. She wondered if they would think she was a slut.

"Don't be embarrassed we know he got that pussy." Cassie smiled and nodded. The girls cheered. "Welcome to womanhood." Karrine said hugging her. "So how was it?" Cristal asked.

"It was amazing. I never felt like that before."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Was he big?" Cassie smiled. "Really big."

"Was this the first time?" Cassie shook her head. "That was third time in all and second time today." They started laughing like high school girls.

"The first time was last night right?" Cassie nodded. "I knew that's why you called me." Karrine said. She figured that Cassie would be deflowered if she spent the night at Wade's place.

"He took me in bed the first two times and second time was in his car."

"That would explain why you look like this." Cristal said.

"Why don't you go take a shower and well get your stuff set for you?" Cassie nodded and thanked them both.

"I'll be she knocked booths." Cristal grinned. "I bet you anything she sucked his dick."

"Hush up girl." Karrine said nudging her as they laughed. While they got things for Cassie set Connie was at the side of the stairs listening to it all. Cassie was giving Wade good pussy so she couldn't use that as her advantage anymore.

Connie was so money-hungry that it caused him to leave her. She wanted him back for herself. So when Tim asked about trying to break them up she was all fore it. Since it didn't work she would have something done to Cassie.

She was fine at first but after she started seeing Wade it broke her heart. Connie saw it as backstabbing even though Cassie didn't know. Connie wondered how to make Cassie get caught cheating or hooking then Wade would leave her and come back to her.

She had to get her out of the picture but how? After the older two left and Cassie was in the room in her towel. Connie came in and pulled Cassie by the hair. "Ouch!" Cassie screamed. Connie threw her to the ground making Cassie bang her head.

She was about to lose to consciousness when she looked at Connie. "What are you doing?"

"You took Wade from me and I want him back bitch!" Cassie didn't know what was going on. Connie was jealous because she was with Wade. Cassie wasn't going to be nice anymore. "Well too bad because he's mine bitch! He left your ass because you couldn't keep them legs closed! Dumb whore!" Cassie said getting up.

"You tried to play that crap yesterday and it didn't work. He loves me now. You had him and lost him. Get over it and move on." Cassie said going back to the mirror so she could get ready.

Connie was really pissed. "You think because you gave him some pussy that you got him now?"

"Even if I didn't we have so much in common. We share things that he hasn't shared with nobody else. In fact I've been his private room." Cassie smiled when she saw the shock on Coco's face. Connie never went in that room before. Wade always had it locked up and would never let her come in. The fact that he had let her in that room infuriated her.

She wanted to slam Cassie's head in the mirror till it spilled blood all over. Wade wouldn't want her then. She was about to when Karrine came down. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." Cassie said. "Just that Connie's so jealous of me and Wade." She added.

"Now you listen to me…" Connie started getting pissed.

"Coco take your ass up stairs and get to work. Look this whole Candie's the enemy thing it getting old to damn fast. You lost Wade because you decided to become a whore thinking he wouldn't say anything about it. When he finally did find out he asked you to stop but did you…no! The money was to damn good if I recall you saying.

"That's why he finally gave up and dumped your ass. Hell I don't blame him." Karrine was much older and Connie knew she would wipe the floor with her.

"Fine." Connie put her hands up in defeat. "He's yours Cassie. I give up. Sorry about everything."

Connie left and went upstairs. Cassie started calming down after her apologizing. She was glad Connie was off her back now she was worried. What if Connie decided to kill herself like those girls on TV who faced rejections?

After she finished getting dressed she went upstairs and looked for her. She saw her talking to Wade. Cassie was now getting pissed herself. "What's going on?" She just said trying to sound sincere.

Connie looked over at her with a smile as did Wade. "I was just telling Wade that I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you two. It was my fault he got away. But hey you got him now Cassie."

Cassie smiled and hugged Wade who kissed her. "Thank you Coco." Connie smiled. She was going to let Cassie have Wade for good. Besides she had this really rich dude who wanted her as his kept woman.

"Candie can I tell you something between us." Cassie nodded and Wade left the two to talk. "I moving on now because I got this man who was one of my regulars wants me to be with him."

"You like him?" Connie shrugged.

"He likes to buy me things and he's really nice. I guest I do like him in a way. Either way I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about putting you threw the motions. When Wade broke up with me it was really painful. He called me whore and everything you and Karrine said.

"I guest because we never got closure that I tried to get him back." Cassie nodded her head. Break ups weren't easy she knew how it was with Charles. They had parted on bad terms because she was upset.

"Well we better get going to work since that money ain't going to make itself." Connie said. "Oh by the way I'm quitting the club and moving away after this week."

"Why?"

"My rich dude wants me to go live in New York with him."

"Congrads." Cassie said. The two girls went to their respected stages. A week passed and Connie was gone. Cassie had to admit she couldn't have been happier. Connie left really to clear her head and to also come back to haunt the two lovers.


	7. The Old Friend and The New Lover

Author note: Finally here is chapter seven. Well actually it was already here just had to do more tweaking. I'm going to do much better in the future about posting. I have just about finished the entire story. There are many more chapters after this so don't worry plus I'm working on two more stories. Of course again I don't own Lincoln Heights but I do own all the people who are not in Lincoln Heights eg, Wade, Coco, Karrine, etc. Warning sex scenes and if you're a Charles' fan well...just read and find out.

Chapter 7

"Oh yeah!" Cassie moaned out as Wade pounded himself inside her more. She had come over to finish the painting and when they did he wanted her pussy. Cassie loved having sex with him. She made sure that it wasn't all their relationship was though.

"I love you so much." Wade said as went inside her again. He pulled out and removed the condom. They first three times they didn't wear protection. After they check that everything was okay and that Cassie wasn't pregnant Wade picked up a big box of Trojans at the store. He kept at least two in his pocket not know when they would get in the mood.

Cassie was glad at that. Wade sat her on his lap and kissed her lips. He truly did want to screw her after he finished painting her. Seeing her nude in that lace just turned him on. "Now would you like to see?" Cassie nodded. He held her hand as they walked over and she looked with a smile. The painting was beautiful.

"I love it!" Cassie hugged him. "Good." Cassie looked at the time and saw she had to get home. She took a bath and redressed then Wade took her back. He dropped her off at the corner just in case her parents were home. They named there next date and Cassie walked to her house.

That's when she saw someone on the front porch. It was Charles. She raised an eyebrow and walked back on into the house. "What do you want Charles?"

"I want to talk with you. Where you been I can't reach anytime it seems?" Cassie looked him with an annoyed look. She was supposed be at home waiting here him call she thought not.

"Charles go home." He grabbed her shoulder.

"Cassie listen to me. I know you're seeing that older guy but he just wants you for sex."

"And you didn't?!" Cassie said now angry. She saw him kissing a girl in his car and Wade's bad? Besides Charles was too jealous.

"Cassie I love you okay? We've been through so much together. Please just give me another chance."

"Charles go home now! I love that man now get lost! We can be friends but not lovers anymore. You're just too demanding and secretive. Wade lets me talk about my problems for once and doesn't keep things from me. " Cassie still had some feelings for him still but not like she had for Wade. She shared her body with him and his with her.

Cassie went inside and tried to slam the door in his face but Charles got in. "Cassie listen to me…"

"What?"

"You slept with him didn't you?" Charles said.

"That's none of your business! Go home Charles." Cassie said.

"You did, didn't you? I bet you let lick your pussy too." Cassie didn't answer that either.

Charles grabbed her. "I bet you suck his dick too?" Cassie tried to get away because it was all true. Wade had done all those things to her and that thing to him. Her girlfriends at the club were fine but for Charles to know about her sexual encounters wasn't good at all.

"Charles leave me alone and what I did with Wade is none of your business." Cassie saw that the house was empty. She felt Charles's hand on her breasts. "If you did it to him you can give it to me at least once. I can make it feel like him."

Cassie doubted that. Now a teenage boy out screw a grown man there was no way. She knew Charles couldn't make her body feel like it did when Wade was on top of her.

"Charles get off me right now. My dad's a cop remember? I can have him arrest you for sexual assault." Cassie said wishing Wade or her dad was here.

"And I tell them to arrest him for statutory rape!" Cassie panicked.

"You're under age remember, Cassie? They would lock him up if they knew he had sex with you." Cassie didn't know what to do. Charles released her a bit as she stood there. She wondered if she should to protect him. Wade would never have to know that she had sex with Charles. Then she remembered what happen when he found out about Connie.

He hated the fact she cheated on him and now Cassie might lose him. If she took off her clothes and gave Charles herself like she did Wade he would never forgive her. Cassie then wondered if he told her dad that Wade would be sent to jail. That's when it accrued to her.

"They won't believe you. My dad hates you remember? He wouldn't believe someone he hates over his own loving daughter." Cassie said gaining back control. In her mind she started to think that her dad had been right about Charles not being good for her.

Cassie pulled away and slapped Charles in the face. "Now get out! I never want to see you again. Don't call me, when we see each other turn the other direction and don't even say a word. I hate you Charles!"

She remembered at one time when she had wanted Charles to be her first. That was before she met Wade and everything changed. Her feelings and everything else.

All the feelings she once had for him were now gone. She could see that Charles was both hurt and angry. "Well might as well." He grabbed Cassie and tried to force her to the couch. Cassie cried as he tried to undress her. They had made out on this couch the day of that riot but didn't get anywhere. Now Charles was going to rape her on it. "Charles stop!" Cassie said starting to cry.

That's when the door open. "What the hell?!" a voice rung out. They both looked up and it was Wade. He looked angry. "Wade help me!" Cassie cried. Wade went over and grabbed Charles by the neck. "Listen little boy you touch my girl again I'm gonna fuck your ass up! So don't you every come near her again or even think about touching her!" Cassie could see Charles was in shock at Wade.

He took Charles and threw him out. He slammed and locked the door. Cassie smiled in thanks. Wade smiled and walked over to her. "Are you okay?" Cassie nodded as he hugged her. "It's a good thing I came back. I thought I saw him on the front porch. You say the word I beat his ass." Cassie laughed and kissed his lips. "No that's okay."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up to her room. Cassie locked the door while Wade looked around. "I always wanted you to do me in here." Cassie said as she undressed herself.

She took off Wade's jacket and undid his pants as he sat on her bed. She got on her knees and sucked on him and licked it like he liked it after putting a condom on with her mouth. Wade grunted feeling himself get hard.

Cassie smiled at the man she loved. He was too good a man to go to jail. She rubbed her click while she sucked on him. Wade grabbed her breasts softly. Seeing her look up at him with his cock in her mouth was beautiful.

Not wanting her first time in her room to end he picked her up in his arms and place Cassie on her bed. Wade kissed her lips and rubbed in between her legs. He trailed down and ate her pussy like it was his last meal. Cassie grabbed on her bed thinking about the times she had masturbated in here to him now she had the real thing.

"Oh baby that feels good." Cassie said as he spread her legs a little wider. Wade placed a finger inside and licked her nipples. He turned her over and massaged her bare butt cheeks. "I think your ass got bigger." Wade said as he kissed it.

Cassie rubbed on her breasts while Wade started to enter her. He pumped it in harder and wrapped himself closer to her. Wade looked at her nightstand seeing a picture of them. He grinned thinking how Charles would never touch her. He pressed inside Cassie harder making her scream.

He took her to her stomach and placed himself back inside her. He held her hands back as he pounded his way in. "Ah…um...Oh!" Cassie moaned out.

Cassie rolled over so that she was on top. She matched herself with his pace. "Oh my God!" Wade said as he smacked her rear. "Oh baby! Harder!" Cassie said as she bounced on top of him with her hands firm on his chest. Wade spanked her again.

Once the sex was over Cassie stayed in her bed with Wade kissing on her neck. "I love you." Cassie smiled. "I love you too." Wade smiled back. "When you're folks coming back?" Cassie shrugged which made her panicked. They could be about to open the door this minute.

"Did you park right outside?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not that stupid."

"Let me see if they left a note." Cassie said. She went down stairs and looked at the table, which had a note. They had gone to Taylor and Lizzie's school for a parent expo. They said they would be home around 8.

Cassie looked and saw it was only 5:30. She went back upstairs to Wade who was looking at some of her paintings. "Cassie you are a really good artist." Cassie smiled thanking him.

"They won't be back till about eight." Wade smiled when he heard that. "Good now come here." Cassie smiled as she walked over to him wearing the robe he had bought her. "You look good in that robe but you look better with off." He undid the belt and got back on top of her. He went in between her legs since Cassie said she liked getting her pussy sucked. "I like it when you do that." Cassie said holding her legs back. Wade pinched it as he licked the inner top wall of her vagina.

"Yes so good." Cassie leaned back rubbing her breasts. Wade grabbed a breast a put it to her mouth. "Lick you titties." Cassie looked at him strange. "Girl do it." Cassie stuck out her tongue and licked her nipples as Wade licked her.

The room was filled once again with the animal like moans.


	8. Lonely's the only other company

Author note: two chapters up in one day. Not bad! In this epic prepare for some tears because something is going to happen. Also if anyone knows were Cassie grandparents on her mom side lives please let me know.

Chapter 8

Cassie was on the phone talking with Karrine about her day with Wade.

"Girl that man can't keep his hands off you for nothing now. You must hook him the day he first tasted that pussy."

"I guest so and got hooked on his cock in the process." Cassie said with a laugh. Karrine had told her some moves to do on Wade next time they had sex. She knew he had did that stuff in the car to tease her so she planned to tease him right back. Cassie kept talking on the phone till she heard a knock on the door.

She looked at the clock, which read nine. Her family was running late. She looked and saw a uniform to find it was Officer Val. He gave her nod and took off his hat. "Cassie you remember me right?"

She nodded. "Well I have some terrible news." Cassie was stunned out of disbelief. She didn't know what to think what to say or do. That her parents and younger siblings had been killed in a car wreck was more to take.

Cassie fell to the ground dropping the phone out her hand. "Hello Cassie? Cassie?! What's wrong?"

Cassie couldn't speak or talk. She remembered all their faces the last time she saw them. They had all spent lunch and breakfast together. She had helped clean up the house with her younger siblings and they had played a game together.

Then her dad was called in for a minute and her mother had to go shopping. Her brother and sister went to friend's houses and she went to see Wade. She kissed and hugged them all goodbye not knowing this was the last time she would see them.

"Oh NO!" She said trying to keep herself together. The officer could see that it must unbearable for her to take. Her whole family was dead and she was now by herself.

"I know this is hard but we need you to come and identify their bodies." Cassie got up and went to put on her slides. She was still holding back tears. That's when she heard a voice from the crowd.

It was Karrine. Cassie went over and hugged her. "Honey what happen?"

The officer came up to her. "Ma'am are you a relative?"

"No I'm a good friend. What happen?"

"A drunk driver hit her parents' car killing both of them and her younger siblings."

"Oh No. Cassie…" She saw that Cassie was out of whack.

"May I go down to station with her?" He nodded. They got in the back seat and drove down to the morgue. Cassie stood walked in to room with four stretchers. The pulled up the first one, it was her father. "That's him." She said. Second one pulled up to reveal her mother. "Yes that's her."

Karrine knew she was about faint at any moment. Third one was pulled up. It was her sister Lizzie. "Yes." Cassie said. The last one was then revealed her brother Taylor. "Uh huh." Cassie said.

"Thank you Miss Cassie." Cassie nodded and Karrine walked her out. Cassie was still disbelief. She wanted to scream but kept it in. "Honey it will be okay." Karrine said. Cassie nodded still not saying anything.

Karrine placed her jacket around her since Cassie barely had anything on. That's when they saw Wade running towards them. Karrine had called him on the way with Cassie.

"Cassie I heard." He rubbed her face. Seeing her so much pain made his heart ache. She looked like him the day he found out about his parents.

Cassie lips started to quiver her eyes started to produce tears. "They're gone!!" She said finally letting out a scream and cry as she held on to Wade. Cassie's screams got louder and her tears even more.

"Come on I'll take you home with me." Wade said. He had Karrine help him get her into the car. They went back to his apartment were Cassie stayed in Wade's lap in tears. Wade kept her in his arms the whole time whispering sweet words to her.

"I love you baby and I promise I'm going to do what I can to take care of you." Wade said. He had been threw this before so he knew what to do. When his parents died his grandmother was still living on his mother's side. She was the one who comforted him when he got the news. Cassie didn't have anyone with her now.

Cassie was still trembling in disbelief. Wade took her to the bedroom so she could rest. Cassie still cried till she went to sleep. He walked out with Karrine. "She's still upset?" Wade nodded.

"I hate this Karrine. She's in all that pain but I can't do anything to make it better."

"She still in mourning honey. She found out her family is dead. She can't get over it all at once."

"I know." Wade said. He was in a wreck like this when his parents died. "So the question is what she going to do?"

"I'm going to have her stay with me." Wade said. "I'm going to make sure she is taken care of."

"Then what will happen when she goes back to school? I don't think it would good for her reputation if they found out she was staying with a man." Wade agreed.

"She can stay with me during that time?" Karrine offered.

"I think she would like that." Wade said. Karrine rubbed his shoulders. "It will be alright for the both of you." She kissed him on the cheek. Karrine was more a sister than she was a friend to Wade.

"Wade, Karrine?" Cassie called walking out the room to them. "Yes baby what's wrong?" Cassie was lost in another world. She held on to Wade afraid he would go away. "Don't go please."

"Of course I'm not going anywhere." Wade said knowing she was shaking up.

"Cassie do you have your key?" She nodded.

"Karrine could you go to her house and get her some of her things for me?"

"Sure." Wade got Cassie's key and gave it to Karrine along with his car keys.

"Cassie do you want anything to eat." She shook her head.

"I want you to make me feel better." Cassie said. Wade placed her in his arms and kissed her lips. She was wearing just a short dress. Cassie rubbed on his face and pulled down her straps.

Wade now knew what she really wanted and that was sex. "Cassie I don't think this is a good idea." Cassie tried to undo his pants. "Cassie no!" He had to stop her knowing if she got him going he wouldn't stop.

"I want you inside me." Cassie said kissing him again. She tried to pull off her panties but he stopped her. "Cassie I love you." He said wrapping her in his arms tight. "Then why won't you touch me?" She cried

"Because you're trembling even now." Wade said feeling her vibrate inside his arms. "Touch me please." Cassie said. She needed to be distracted. She wanted to feel pleasure and not the pain in her heart.

"I want you to make it go away just for a little while." Cassie said getting on her knees. She undid his pants and took him in her mouth. Wade grunted trying to make her stop. Cassie had a grip on his cock. If he got hard he was going to screw her.

Cassie wanted him inside her because she couldn't think when he was. "Wade take me." She said giving his cock another lick. Wade couldn't take no more. He grabbed her off the floor and the couch. He took off her panties as he sucked her breasts.

He licked her pussy a few times and forced his way in. Cassie was underneath hollering. She could only feel him and not think of anything else. Wade had her legs wide apart as he forced his way in violently. He could still see traces of his come on her lips. He rubbed gently on her click making her scream.

Cassie grabbed on his neck as they fell to the floor. Cassie was on top now and riding him like she had learned in the car. Her hands stayed on his strong chest as she met Wade's thrust.

"Cassie I'm going to come!" He said as he exploded his seed inside her. Cassie had an orgasm and collapsed while she was on top of him. She caught her breath and looked at him. "Thank you. I love you. I needed it so bad."

Wade couldn't help think how she was acting like Hallie Berry in that movie. Cassie was about to go out of it when Karrine opened the door looking at the in shock. "Okay did am I interrupting?" The two of them were on the floor naked and Cassie was on top of Wade's cock.

"Well umm it's a long story." Wade said getting up and holding on to Cassie. He took the blanket and wrapped her in it. Karrine went over to Cassie. "Come on let's get you cleaned up and put to bed honey." Cassie nodded as Karrine took her inside the bathroom.

"Wade make sure you clean up too and I got some her things at the door. Everything else is in the car." Wade nodded thanking her. Karrine ran the bath water and had Cassie get in.

"Now Cassie did Wade start with you?" Karrine asked as she washed Cassie's hair. She didn't think Wade would take advantage of her like this. Cassie shook her head. "I started with him. I want to make it all go away if only for a while. He didn't want it till I sucked his cock. He took me then."

Karrine nodded as she finished washing her up. She got her dressed and put her in Wade's bed. Wade came in with her extra stuff. He walked over to her and kissed her face. Cassie smiled at them both and said, "Goodnight. I love you two." With that she dosed off to sleep.

Wade tucked her soundly. "What are we going to do about the funeral?" Wade wondered. Karrine shrugged. "How much money does she have? I mean did they have any insurance or something?"

"I don't know."

"We could ask Tim if he could give her a loan?" Wade looked at her like she went crazy.

"You want to owe Tim money? There is no way in hell! Lord knows what he'll make her do to pay it off or get the money for that matter." Karrine agreed. "We'll what ever will see what happens." That's when Wade thought of it and it scared him.

"She has her grandparents on her mom's side. I know her grandfather is a judge." He said.

"Well that takes care of everything." Karrine said relieved. That's when she saw Wade's face. She knew that would mean Cassie might have to move away with them. Away from him and her.

"Wade I know it will be hard but they probably are on their way to see about her now." Wade nodded. "We'll take her back tomorrow and see what happens." Wade agreed.


	9. Decisions, Decisions

Author's note: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been like how long stop I don't even want to know. Anyway I started College this year and I'm med major so yeah...I've been busy. XD Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed Lincoln Heights 3rd and hopefully not last season. I'll be posting more stuff leader but with out further talk here's chapter 9.

Chapter 9

Cassie sat down at the revival for her family's funeral. Her grandparents did indeed come down to help out so she had to stay in the house. Wade stayed at her side the whole time giving her a shoulder to cry on. Karrine also came to the funeral to offer support.

She walked up to her room wanting to be by herself. Wade knocked asking if he could come in. "Hi." He said closing the door and locking it. He sat beside her on the bed. "Everything went well." Cassie nodded. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. Thank you for being at my side."

"Of course." Wade smiled as he kissed her lips. Cassie had to tell him. "My grandfather wants me to come live with him." Wade was afraid of that.

"Whatever you think is right for you." Cassie looked at him. "I don't want to go. I want to be with you." She kissed him back. "I don't want you to leave either." Cassie sat in his lap, feeling warm in his arms. Wade wondered if she wanted sex now. He wouldn't think she would screw him at a wake.

That's when the door knocked. "Cassie it grandpa let me come in!" Cassie got up from Wade looking stunted. She didn't know what he would think if she found him in here with her.

She unlocked the door as Wade stood up. Grandpa and Grandma Bradshaw came in and hugged their granddaughter. "Honey are you alright?" Grandma said. Cassie nodded. "I'm fine." Grandpa's eyed Wade wondering what a man was doing in the bedroom with his sixteen-year-old granddaughter.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bradshaw, I'm Wade Langston and I'm a good friend of Cassie's." He extended his hand and Grandpa took it.

"Grandpa and Grandma he's really nice. He's been there for me threw this whole thing." Cassie said. She knew that they knew Wade was really her boyfriend.

"Anyway Cassie it's been decided and you are coming up to Sacramento with your grandma and me to live. So pack up we're taking you there the day after tomorrow." This upset Wade, Cassie would be gone the day after tomorrow?

"Grandpa I have school."

"I know baby but it's the middle of the summer. A perfect time for you to move. I'll have you transferred into a private school there so you can get a good education."

"But Grandpa I really don't want to move."

"You want to stay this neighborhood? I thought you hated it here."

"It's not that it just I have friends here and I don't want to leave them."

"You can make new friends in Sacramento. Now I'm calling the airport and arrange for out tickets. A start in a new town would be good for you Cassie honey especially after what happen. Besides where are you going to live how are you going got survive?"

Cassie could see she wasn't going to convince her stubborn grandfather. Wade was about to say something when they all heard a voice. "I'll take care of her." All four looked to see Karrine at the doorframe. Karrine was wearing the traditional black for the funeral but even still she looked stunning.

"Cassie can come live with me till she finish up school. I promise to take good care of her." Karrine said. Cassie was so thankful.

"Now I know you have good intentions and I thank you kindly for helping my granddaughter threw this time but she has to go with a family member. Since we're the only ones who can take care of her she will have to come with me."

"Cassie what do you want?" Karrine asked ignoring the judge. Cassie looked at them all.

"I want to stay here and be with you two." She referred to Wade and Karrine.

"Well she made up her mind." Karrine said. "Don't worry will take good care of your granddaughter." She added hugging Cassie. Her grandparents were stunned. "Cassie you have to come with us. You're still a minor and I don't want you here by yourself." Her grandmother said.

"She won't be by herself ma'am." Wade said finally speaking up.

"Me and Karrine will take care of her." Cassie smiled. Her grandfather shook his head. "Cassie I understand you're growing up but please you have to come to Sacramento at least to finish school. Then maybe you can move back here."

"I want to stay with them Grandpa." Cassie said.

"Well how about this the plane leaves at gate 6 at noon. You come you're going to Sacramento if not…I'll support your decision and send you the things you need." Grandma said. He looked at his wife as if she had gone crazy. Cassie agreed to the terms.

***

Grandpa Bradshaw looked at his watch for the eighteen time. It was twenty minutes to noon and they were already starting to board the plane. He wondered if Cassie had decide to show up anyway.

"Come on dear." Grandma said. He gave deep breath and started towards the gate when he saw Cassie running towards them. "Grandpa, Grandma wait!" He smiled that she was coming with him. "Cassie there's my girl." He hugged her tightly.

"Hi grandpa and grandma is the plane about to leave?"

"No you're just in time." He smiled.

"Now I got you're ticket for you here."

"Oh I'm not going to Sacramento. I'm staying here in L.A with Karrine and Wade." Cassie said.

"I just wanted to see you guys off and say goodbye." She saw her grandparents' shock.

"Cassie you planning on staying here with that man? What he got you on? Is he hurting you or something?" Grandpa said furious.

"Of course not he would ever. Grandpa I know he is older than me but I can't help the fact I love him."

"That's what your mother said when she married your father. She couldn't help it because she loved him too much." Cassie saw she was the reminder of her mother Jen. "Grandpa I love you and I'll come visit you in Sacramento if you want me to but I want to stay with Wade. Anyway I can go to another school because he's a bit out of the Lincoln Heights era."

That's when Wade walked up to them. "I'll take care of her Mr. and Mrs. Bradshaw, I promised her and I promise you. Cassie has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't want to let her go."

"Oh I see and how do you plan to take care of her? What kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a painter and a photographer."

"Hah so make my granddaughter work as another starving artist. Cassie I know you're an artist yourself but please…"

"Oh no sir she will never go hungry in my house." Wade interrupted.

"I make a good income believe it or not."

"Oh and how much do you make a year?"

"I make around $90,000 a year at least." This shocked Grandpa Bradshaw as much as it shocked Cassie.

"How you making that much money?"

"I told you I'm a painter and photographer. I work for studios and sell paintings to galleries for in the thousands. I also have a study job so I can keep a good income coming in. Besides I'm just about finished with my masters in engineering."

Cassie smiled at how Wade was handling himself with her grandfather. She found it very attractive. Grandpa Bradshaw saw the light for last call boarding to Sacramento. He sighed looking at his granddaughter. He knew it was like Jen all over but he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"You may stay Cassie." Cassie smiled and hugged him.

"On a few conditions." Cassie and Wade nodded.

"You better call me at least once a week telling me how everything is going and let me know if anything good is happening in your life or if you're in trouble or need money." Grandma said. Cassie nodded.

"I'll write too if you want that?" He agreed. "Yes I want you to write us twice a week and send me one of those beautiful paintings you make."

"I will." Cassie said.

"And you…" He said looking at Wade. "I want you to make sure you take excellent care of her or I swear I'll bring down a world of hurt on you."

"I will sir." Wade said as he hugged her.

"Alright then. We're going to go back and hopefully we'll see you during the holidays."

"You will." Cassie said smiling. She gave her grandparents one last hug and they went off on the plane. Cassie watched with Wade as he went off. "Thank you for choosing me." He smiled as he kissed her cheek. Cassie nodded. "Let's go home." Cassie had gotten her stuff and moved in with Wade. The house was put for sell so it would be best if she moved out of it.

Wade held her hand as they went back to her new home on Lexington. Cassie looked inside feeling like it was home. Cassie kissed Wade as he picked her up caring her over thrust hole and carried her to the bedroom. She moaned and yelled as he worked his magic on her like always. Cassie knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
